The way I love you
by potterlover22
Summary: A romance between Harry and Hermione in the 7th year...my first fanfic. please review...
1. Ch 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. Only the setting, and plot are mine.  
  
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been best friends since they came to Hogwarts. Now, is their friendship turning into something more? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione screamed with delight as he juggled his books and his trunks in his arms. As soon as he saw her he dropped everything and sprinted to her. She jumped in his arms with delight. Her reaction surprised him but of course he didn't complain.  
  
For the past 3 years he could not stop thinking about her. She wasn't super model beautiful, but she didn't care what people thought of her. In Harry's eyes she was perfect.  
  
She jumped off him and stared into his eyes. His black-rimmed glasses now replaced with contacts, his once small body now more full and muscular. His black hair perfectly framed his face. She too could not help but blush at the sight of him. Her feelings had grown as well.  
  
Just as Hermione had, he studied her with full concentration. Her brown bushy shoulder length hair had smoothed out and grown at least 4 inches. Her complexion perfect, and her eyes. wow her eyes they were beautiful. Harry was mesmerized.  
  
At that moment he felt as if no one else were there, just him and Hermione, standing there together gazing into each other's eyes. The moment was interrupted by the high-pitched whistle of the train warning every one to board. Harry scrambled to pick up his belongings while Hermione gathered hers also.  
  
Once in the train they searched for Ron, checking each compartment one by one. Harry came to a door that was locked. He politely knocked and with no answer he explored his bag for his wand. With a quick flick of his wrist the door popped open only to find Ron rather cozy with an unknown 6th year. Ron didn't even notice so Harry swiftly closed and locked the door.  
  
As he walked down the aisle looking for Hermione, he remembered how his best friend Ron last year was a shy not so popular kid. Now Ron was the life of the party. He always had a date and was never without a girl at his side.  
  
Daydreaming he absent-mindedly staggered right into Hermione. Harry was quickly jolted out of his trance as he hit the floor. Giggling Hermione helped him off and brushed off his back.  
  
"Thank yoouu," he stammered as he nervously changed the subject. Laughing he told her about walking into Ron's compartment finding him snooging with a 6th year. Hermione giggled at the thought as the two of them headed towards an empty spot. Harry let Hermione get comfortable before he sat down.  
  
"What a gentlemen," she giggled as she adjusted herself. They caught up on old times and Hermione told him about her trip to the South America with her family. Harry told him about his summer with Ron and how they had practiced Quidditch every day from morning till night. That explains his muscles.she thought to herself as she drifted into a daydream containing her, Harry, pumpkin juice, a blanket, and the beach. She tilted her head as she thought. The train came to a screeching halt, her and Harry gathered there things before leaving the compartment ready to spend their last year at Hogwarts together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 1 hour later  
  
The great hall was decorated from ceiling to floor. They went through the ceremony like every other year. Finally one bye one each group left.  
  
After getting settled into the head boy and head girl rooms Harry and Hermione wandered down into the "Head common room". "I wonder how Ron is taking this." Harry pondered. Hermione sighed, "I know, you two have been together since first years. Six long years." She was cut off by Harry, "soon to be seven long years." She smiled but inside all she wanted to do was cry. It finally hit her that this was going to be her last year in Hogwarts.  
  
Harry could see Hermione was upset. Slowly he made his way over to her and hugged her as she sobbed. "I can't believe it's going to. to . be overrrrrr!" After about five minutes her body stopped shaking. He looked at her, "It's not over yet Mione." He whispered. Hermione forced a smile. "I guess." She whimpered.  
  
"Come one, lets go get some fresh air." Harry suggested. "Sounds good to me." Hermione agreed. "Go get your robe, it's a little nippy out." Harry said. "Ok" she answered.  
  
While Harry waited for Hermione to change he thought to himself what they were going to talk about outside, where they were going to go, what they were going to do. "What did I just mean by that?" Harry thought to himself. "What is taking so long?" he whispered.  
  
Hermione was running around the room looking for her brush and her lip- gloss. She spotted both lying next to her bed on her nightstand. She hurdled the bed and stretched out for them. Furiously brushing her hair strait and applying and reapplying the lip-gloss she heard a faint knock at her door. " Oh crap. What now?" Harry was standing there looking down. "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting!" Hermione blurted out. " Oh its ok. I just wondered if you were ready to go. We have to be back before midnight and it's um. 10:30." Harry said. "Oh boy. It's getting late. Lets go." Hermione suggested  
  
As they walked out side they were silent except for a few coughs and sneezes along the way. Hermione kept on patting down the back of her hair. Harry opened the front door and let Hermione out first. The September, night air was calm and silent. The walked down the path towards the field. Hermione pulled off her robe and set it down on the ground. She turned around and plopped herself on her stomach. Harry followed.  
  
Harry was the first to break the silence " So anything you want to talk about?" Hermione stared at him, " you're acting like you're my sociologist!" she giggled. "Sorry." Harry stammered. "I just wanted to tell you thanks for not telling the whole bloody school about my little outburst before." Hermione said thankfully " you don't have to thank me Mione. I wouldn't tell anyways." Harry chuckled.  
  
For the next hour they talked about how they thought this year was going to be. Harry looked at his watch. " Its 11:45, we should be heading in." "Right." Hermione replied.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked slowly back to the common room. Everyone was asleep so Harry and Hermione sat on the leather couch next to the crackling fire. The fire cast a shadow on Hermione's face and her lips shimmered when she smiled. Harry wondered what it would be like to kiss her, to touch her face, to hold her. He looked at her she looked at him. Harry could feel Hermione's face moving closer to his, he closed his eyes as their lips brushed against each other's. Harry's lips parted and a tiny kiss turned into a long passionate kiss. "WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Ron yelled.  
  
Harry and Hermione jumped back and stood up. "Did I just see what I thought I just saw? Harry? Hermione? Hello? Someone please answer me!" Ron cried as he walked down the stairs towards them. Harry and Hermione just stood there with a horror stricken look on their faces.  
  
Harry blurted out, "We were just..." "You were just what?" Ron mumbled. " We would tell you if you just would calm down and let us speak!" Hermione said in a voice that came out a little higher then she would have liked it to. " Well what is a guy supposed to do when he goes down to get a glass of water before going to bed and finds his two best friends ripping each others clothes off in a snooging fest!" Ron defended.  
  
"Ron you're exaggerating." Harry and Hermione said in unison. " O am I? Then what would you call it?" Ron said hysterically. Harry looked at Hermione and shrugged. "A trial?" He said. Ron looked at him astonished at what he just said. "A trial? A TRIAL? What to see who was the best kisser? To see who had the longest tongue? To see who can hold their breath the longest? It's not the bloody Quidditch team Harry!" Ron bellowed, "And you two of all people, the head boy and head girl!" he hissed.  
  
Ron shot them another disgusted look and marched up the stairs. " Bloody hell, I tell ya, people these days, no bloody respect, none!" he mumbled under his breath. 


	2. responce to reviews

Hey guys~ thanks for the reviews both good and. not so good. But they have helped me a lot thanks. Oh and by the way, sorry about the words being spelled wrong, I must have forgotten to change that before I put the story on. Remember this is my first fan fic. So Please Please review. I need help. Thanks 


End file.
